<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>above and beyond by keijitrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087077">above and beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash'>keijitrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Paleontologist!Iwaizumi, astronaut!oikawa, coming home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their jobs are so very different - with Oikawa literally being way above the clouds on more than one occasion while Iwaizumi is grounded on land and sometimes water - but it suits them both so very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>above and beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reposted from my <a href="https://twitter.com/keijitrash">twitter</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about space that Oikawa missed when he finally got back home. Perhaps it's the weightlessness of his body, or the way the world looks from above, or how scarily beautiful the darkness surrounding the solar system looks from the window of their ship——still, he is back on Earth and his muscles are sore from the sudden pressure of gravity pushing him down, so he heads straight home to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi is asleep in the living room when he arrives. His glasses are askew - forgotten to be taken off - his hair is a tussled mess, and there are photographs of fossils spread across the coffee table. Oikawa smiles at the sight before gently shaking him awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwachan," he says softly, "I'm back."</p><p> </p><p>When Iwaizumi wakes up, he pulls Oikawa into the lightest of hugs. It isn't the brunet's first time doing an expedition so Iwaizumi already knows to be careful. Oikawa laughs and hugs him back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi likes talking about his job. Oikawa, thankfully, is a good listener and sucks in everything he says like a sponge.</p><p> </p><p>It could be the middle of the night with both of them ready to fall asleep beside each other in bed, or in between meals, or even when driving to their respective jobs - Iwaizumi just has a thing for rambling about dinosaurs and fossils and <em>I think we're on to something near the Sahara but we can't be sure yet.</em></p><p> </p><p>Oikawa finds it cute.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi would explain the entire process of excavation and Oikawa would smile and nod and he knows the brunet is listening because he can see it in the sparkle in his eyes and the expression on his face; Oikawa doesn't interrupt him when he speaks, and he doesn't mind being the one gushing about things every now and then.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first time they talk about their jobs, it goes something like:</p><p> </p><p>"Why an astronaut?" And Oikawa doesn't really take offense in the question because everyone who learns of what he does as this all the time.</p><p> </p><p>"I like it," he replies "I haven't gone on an expedition yet but I like learning about space and meteors and stars and they even teach us how to pilot, did you know that? It's a fun and exciting job even if I'm haven't gotten as far as to be sent out of Earth."</p><p> </p><p>"Why a paleontologist?" He asks in return. He's met with a reminiscing smile and a soft voice that he didn't expect from the man at all.</p><p> </p><p>"The field work," he explains, "the feeling of discovering something new or rediscovering something and piecing things together and imagining what the fossils I dig up might've looked like before...it gets me, I guess. And it's fun and exciting too - even if it takes a long time."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Their jobs are so very different - with Oikawa literally being way above the clouds on more than one occasion while Iwaizumi is grounded on land and sometimes water - but it suits them both so very well.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Oikawa was told that he was going to take part in an orbit, he was ecstatic. It was the same for Iwaizumi when they told him about a big lead and a possibility of a new species in a marsh far from where he lives.</p><p> </p><p>There are times when two of them are so far apart that it's a miracle how they still feel so much towards one another.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa whispers, "I love you to the moon and back." And Iwaizumi knows it's true because the brunet may not have been on the moon but he's been to space and still loved him after all this time.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you to the ends of the earth," Iwaizumi would say and Oikawa knows he does because this man embracing him has circled the globe and still came back for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this short, little oneshot I made! I'd love to hear your thoughts below ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>